Fome
by Moony Ju
Summary: Lily perde o horário do jantar, e está morrendo de fome. Mas não é a única que tem fome. Presente de amigo secreto para a Pam Weasley. James e Lily.


**Fome**

_Lily perde o horário do jantar, e está morrendo de fome. Mas não é a única que tem fome._

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter não me pertence, se me pertencesse eu não estaria aqui escrevendo fanfics, e muita gente não estaria morta._

_Esta fic é super dedicada a Pam Weasley, minha Amiga Secreta no segundo Amigo Oculto da Corvinal do 3V. Pam, você não imagina o quanto gosto de ti. Você mora no meu s2. Espero que goste do meu singelo presente._

* * *

**Fome **

Nunca mais perderia o horário do jantar para ficar revisando uma matéria com um professor. Tudo bem que no dia seguinte começariam as férias de Páscoa, e que até mesmo os professores tirariam uma folga de aulas e revisões, e depois para tirar dúvidas com eles só no fim das férias. Mas agora seu estômago gritava por comida, e o Salão Principal já estava até fechado.

"Ok, Lily. Não entre em pânico. Nós vamos jantar. De uma forma ou de outra". A ruiva dizia para si mesma enquanto caminhava apressada em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Assim que disse a senha e entrou, esquadrinhou todo o Salão Comunal, com sua pose de monitora-chefe, procurando alguém. Ninguém ousava olhar para ela duas vezes, com medo da ira da garota cair sobre si.

A maioria dos estudantes estava sentada displicentemente nos sofás e poltronas, em grupinhos, discutindo o que fariam no feriado, se ficariam e Hogwarts ou iriam para casa. Foi num desses grupinhos que encontrou sua vítima, ou melhor, a pessoa que estava procurando.

Lily nem escutou sua amiga a chamar, indo diretamente para a direção onde o tinha localizado. Eles estavam tão concentrados no que estavam fazendo, que nem notaram a garota se aproximando.

- James, preciso falar com você. – Ela usou o mesmo tom que usava para aplicar uma detenção neles.

Os quatro voltaram os olhos para a ruiva no mesmo instante. O primeiro a se refazer do susto foi James, que sorriu para ela e passou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes, uma mania irritante, na opinião dela. Mas que também tinha seu charme.

- Prongs, parece que sua ruivinha não está muito feliz...

A garota ignorou Sirius, continuando em pé, esperando o moreno levantar e resolver falar com ela. James cochichou alguma coisa com Remus, que riu, e acompanhou a ruiva.

James foi com Lily até uma das janelas do Salão, onde estava mais vazio, e esperou ela começar a falar. Sabia que ela preferia conversar em particular, sem ter muitas pessoas por perto bisbilhotando, e que logo falaria o que queria, Lily não era do tipo que enrolava para dizer o que pensava.

Ainda era estranho, depois de seis anos de desentendimentos, vê-los conversando civilizadamente, mais até, amigavelmente. Mas quem imaginaria que James se tornaria Monitor-Chefe? E que levaria mais a sério suas responsabilidades?

Lily quase se esqueceu do antigo James, não que ele tivesse mudado da água para o vinho, e deixado de ser um maroto, mas finalmente parecia ter amadurecido, sabendo a hora de uma brincadeira e a hora de ser sério. E a garota estava aprendendo a gostar da amizade sincera desse novo James, que parecia saber a hora certa para dizer a coisa certa. Talvez outro fator que fez com que ela se aproximasse mais do maroto, foi o fato dele ter parado de chamá-la para sair.

Para James, não era tão simples assim, quanto mais tempo passava perto dela, mais tempo queria passar. Mas não queria chamá-la para sair, tinha medo. Não só da rejeição, mas de perder a amizade dela. Antes tudo não passava de um jogo para ele, tinha achado a ruiva bonita, e simplesmente resolveu convidá-la para ir para Hogsmeade, como fazia com qualquer outra garota, mas ela não aceitou, algo que nunca tinha acontecido com ele, afinal todas as garotas suspiravam quando passava, querendo atenção. Todas menos Lily, e isso fez dela um desafio, nada mais que isso. Mas não mais, agora era mais que isso. Agora ele a conhecia, sabia que ela adorava Poções, mas não gostava muito de Herbologia, que quando ficava nervosa mordia o lábio inferior, ou que quando ficava feliz, seus olhos verdes brilhavam ainda mais que o normal, com umas manchinhas douradas na íris. Que estudava demais porque queria muito ser Curandeira. Sabia que os amigos eram muito importantes para ela, e que de certa forma, agora a ruiva o considerava seu amigo. E ele não queria perder isso de jeito nenhum.

- Eu preciso que você me leve até a cozinha. – Ela falou de supetão, sem rodeios como ele esperava. James fez menção de rir, mas ela o cortou antes. – Não ria! Não é seu estômago que está implorando por comida...

- Mas por que você precisa da minha ajuda para ir até a cozinha? Você sabe onde fica. – James continuava tentando segurar o riso. Não por causa do pedido dela, mas da seriedade com que ela falava, como se fosse algo muito sério.

Ela suspirou antes de responder, falando como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança de dois anos.

- É claro que eu sei! – Rolou os olhos, indignada com a simples possibilidade de não saber onde ficava a cozinha. - Mas já passou do toque de recolher, e hoje não é meu dia de patrulhar os corredores, por isso não posso sair do Salão Comunal. E eu sei que você consegue sair daqui sem ninguém saber. Além do mais, eu não gosto de comer sozinha.

- Tudo bem. Já que você está pedindo com tanto jeitinho, não tenho como negar... – Ele respondeu e piscou o olho. – Só vou avisar eles que estou saindo. – James apontou para os outros Marotos, que não tinham tirado os olhos deles desde que James tinha saído dali com a Lily. Pareciam com medo do que ela poderia fazer com seu amigo, porque eles ainda achavam muito estranho a suposta amizade dos dois.

Quando viram que eles estavam voltando para lá, os três disfarçaram, voltando a conversar como se não estivessem estado em silêncio antes para tentar ouvir o que eles diziam.

- Estamos indo até a cozinha. Querem algo de lá?

Sirius e Remus balançaram a cabeça, negando, mas Peter já ia fazendo uma lista, não fosse o cutucão que Remus deu nele.

James não esperou uma segunda resposta e segurou Lily pela mão, puxando-a pelo Salão Comunal, afinal não iria desperdiçar uma oportunidade de ficar perto dela, mas ainda assim ouviu Sirius gritar para eles.

- Crianças, se comportem! – Sirius piscou o olho para eles. - E não façam nada que eu não faria!

Lily sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo no mesmo instante, afinal todos sabiam o que Sirius fazia sozinho com uma garota, e não arriscou olhar para James, com medo que ele notasse o quando o comentário a afetou. Já o moreno parecia impassível, como se o amigo apenas tivesse pedido para trazer um bolo da cozinha.

Mas não era bem assim, o comentário o tinha afetado mais do que deveria e do que ele gostaria.

O caminho que pegavam estava deserto, Lily sabia que James tinha pegado todos os atalhos que conhecia, e que sabia que o Filch não estaria patrulhando, mas mesmo assim seguiam em silêncio, e isso não incomodava nenhum dos dois. Além disso, James ainda não havia largado sua mão. E ela não tinha certeza se queria que ele largasse.

Vinha pensando no maroto com mais freqüência que sua sanidade achava razoável, mas não conseguia evitar. Cada dia ele a surpreendia mais, com alguma atitude inesperada. E não podia negar que a sua amizade era especial. Entretanto não podia se enganar tentando provar que só vinha pensando nele como um novo amigo.

Seus pensamentos saíram de foco assim que entraram na cozinha, onde se viram cercados de elfos oferecendo biscoitos, bolos e doces diversos para eles. Lily ficava maravilhada ante os doces que eles mostravam para ela, talvez fosse mais o efeito que a fome estava provocando nela, mas mesmo assim, resolveu que queria, no mínimo, um pouquinho de cada coisa.

James arregalou os olhos ante o pedido dela, mas ficou quieto enquanto os elfos serviam tudo na mesa e ela sentava feliz para matar a fome. Lily fez sinal para ele sentar ao seu lado para aproveitar o verdadeiro banquete que os elfos arrumaram para eles.

Apesar de a refeição estar impecável, James mal sentiu o gosto da comida. Sua atenção completamente voltada para a ruiva ao seu lado. Até mesmo comendo ela era absolutamente adorável. O moreno suspirou, precisava fazer alguma coisa, ou acabaria ficando louco, estando tão perto dela e não estando com ela. Perto demais naquele momento.

Lily pareceu notar que era alvo do olhar constante de James, e assim que ergueu os olhos para ele pode comprovar, e corou no mesmo momento.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Não se podia dizer que Lily Evans era uma garota tímida, e muito menos que corava por qualquer motivo. Mas em menos de 2 horas, sua face já tinha pegado fogo no mínimo duas vezes, só porque estava sozinha com James?

- Você não está com fome? – Ela indagou, ao notar que ele mal tocou na comida. Também como uma desculpa para quebrar o silêncio, que estava começando a enervá-la.

O moreno olhou para ela como se tivesse acordado de um transe e finalmente pudesse vê-la e escutá-la. Soltou o copo com suco de abóbora na mesa com um baque.

- Na verdade estou faminto. – Ele murmurou.

E beijou-a.

O tempo pareceu parar, o mundo girou, sinos tilintaram.

Então, de repente como começou, terminou. Os dois se afastaram apenas o suficiente para serem agraciados pelo ar, suas testas encostadas uma na outra, suas respirações ofegantes...

James sorriu. Não o sorriso presunçoso que lhe era comum ao vencer um desafio, mas um sorriso etéreo, de pura felicidade.

- James... eu... – Lily tentou falar algo, qualquer coisa, que talvez pudesse explicar o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Shh... - O moreno lhe deu um selinho, e comeu o último pedaço de seu bolo.

A ruiva ficou completamente sem reação, e quando ele levantou e ofereceu a mão para ela fazer o mesmo, não pensou antes de pôr a mão na dele e sair da cozinha acompanhando-o.

O caminho de volta para a torre ocorreu no mais completo silêncio, mas dessa vez um silêncio repleto de significados, e agradavelmente confortável. E caminhavam de mãos dadas, como se caminhassem assim desde sempre.

James Potter não é tão mau assim, Lily pensava, nada mau na verdade. Talvez não fosse tão ruim apaixonar-se por ele afinal.

"**If I needed someone to love**

**You're the one that I'd be thinking of"**

* * *

**Nota da Moony: **_Essa fic foi completamente um surto, plotada, escrita e revisada em um dia. Mas de um modo geral, eu gostei dela. Não é uma fic de como os dois se apaixonaram, namoraram, casaram e etc e tal... _

**Nota da Moony²: **_O último trechinho em negrito, que quer dizer "Se eu precisasse de alguém para amar, eu pensaria em você", numa tradução meia boca, é da música "If I Needed Someone to Love", dos Beatles. Super recomendo!_


End file.
